A love like Ours
by Four50splash
Summary: Seth and Dean have an thing for each other. But they never tell each other. Then, One kiss changed it all. Follow the story to see the two fall more for each other.
1. Hey I like you

" I can't believe we beat the all stars" , Seth said. " We made them believe in The Shield!'' , Seth coninued. ''Can I tell you something? '' , Dean asked. Today he heard that Seth liked somebody. All of sudden Dean grew liked Seth since ROH. But he didn't know if Seth liked guys. ''What is it Dean?'' , Seth said. "Well, Someone said liked somebody is it true?'' , Dean asked. Seth paused for an moment and thought. Seth like Dean since he first saw Dean. He was just perfection. And he wanted it.

"I don't like anybody.'' , Seth said. Of course Seth like he couldn't just say that he's in love with Dean. Dean was an little disappointed on Seth's answer. But if he did, He can't say it now. Seth changed the subject by saying , ''So what do you want to do?'' " Well, Maybe we can go to your place?'' , Dean asked. ''Ok.'' , Seth said. Five minutes later, Seth and Dean walked up to Seth's apartment. Seth's room was clean. Dean was the opposite of Seth. Dean was dirty and Seth was tidy. Seth was shy and Dean was an people person. That's why Dean loved Seth. ''So what do you what to do?''  
Seth asked.'' I was thinking that we watch our match and practice" , Dean said. Dean wanted to get ready for Raw. '' Yeah. I wanted to practice. Can we only practice?'' , Seth asked. ''Yeah.'' , Dean said

Seth grabbed Dean's arm and put it in an arm lock. ''Tap out!'' , Seth said. ''No!'' , Dean yelled. Dean then made Seth let go by flipping him. Seth reacted quickly and got Dean in an headlock. ''Gotcha!'' , Seth said. ''Not today! '' , Dean said. He twisted Seth's finger. ''Ow!'' , Seth said. Seth let go and Dean pulled him to the floor. ''I won." , Dean said. ''You twisted my finger'' , Seth said. Seth and Dean looked at each other for an minute. Dean then leaned in and kissed Seth. Seth felt Dean's lipss on his and liked it. He had been waiting for this.

Dean stopped and said , ''Oh my god! I'm so sorry Seth!'' Seth stopped Dean and kissed him again. ''Don't be sorry.'' , Seth said. Seth and Dean then got up and looked at each other. ''I should go.'' , Dean said. ''Damn!'' , Dean said. '' I forgot my hotel card! '' , Dean said. ''You can stay here.'' , Seth said "Ok. I 'll sleep on the couch. "Whatever makes you comfortable.'' , Seth said.


	2. Can I sleep with you?

Dean moved to the couch and since his outside gear was the only clothes he had. He just slept with that on. Seth went to sleep on his bed and smiled. Seth wanted this for years. He has girlfriends, But their kisses weren't like Dean. Seth smiled before he closed his eyes. Dean looked at the celing for a couple of minutes. He has been thinking of that kiss. It seemed like the perfect moment.  
Both looking at each other. Dean on top. Perfect moment. But one thing questioned him. Did Seth like it. He remembered that he didn't know if Seth liked guys. He didn't even asked. Dean finally went to sleep and let his thoughts let go. Moments later, He heard bangs. It went on for what it seemed 20 minutes. Dean got up and went to Seth's bedroom

"Seth?'' "Yeah Dean."

"There's some loud banging on your door and I can't sleep"

"Well you can sleep in here"

Dean was an little surprised at Seth. Seth was an morning person and he was just going with this sleeping in his room. ''Do you want me to sleep on the floor."

" No you can sleep on the bed. I can just sleep on the couch. I'm used to that noise. " Dean felt an little bad and quickly stopped Seth and wanted to do something he kinda wanted."We can both sleep in the bed."

"Are you sure?''

"Yeah."

Seth and Dean both crawled onto bed. Seth was alittle happy because an space won't be there. But he was nervous because of the whole sleeping on the same bed. They both looked at the ceiling. "Seth. I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Don't be sorry Dean."

"But I just went there all of an sudden."

"I liked it."

Dean smilied and looked at Seth. They both liked each other.

"So. I guess I can say this."

"What."

"Seth. I liked you since ROH. You looked perfect in everything you do. I was so nervous to tell you and I froze and I wanted to Be with you."

"Me too."

Seth and Dean looked at each other and smiled. They both are meant to be. But will that happen? 


	3. Please go now?

A week later since that night in the bed, things have not been great. Seth have gotten injured in an house show and couldn't be around anyody since he has been hurt. Dean has been nervous about Seth. He finally confessed his feelings for him and smiled a bit because of Seth. He was weak for guys who love to fight. But Seth couldn't fight because of the whole injury. Seth was probably asleep because he hit his leg on the announcement table so hard, You can hear something crack. Dean then again smile because Seth Smirked in his sleep is he so adorable? Dean thought.

Seth woke up from his nap. He was in his hotel room and Dean was probably in an car to an house show. Seth's leg was less swollen and getting better. Seth looked at his alarm clock and saw it was six o' clock in the morning. Seth looked up and turned to his left. He saw again an empty spot. He smelled the spot and still smelled Dean's scent. He loved Dean. He liked that Dean kinda smiles in his sleep. He knew that the kiss was still on his mind. He was at first surprised because Dean was alittle edgy that night. That's probably the reason. He wanted to tell Seth he liked him too and decided to text Dean.

''Hey Dean."

Dean heard his phone ring and knew the tone. The three bells meant it was Seth. Dean kinda hopped on his car seat and looked at the two words. That was enough to make his day.

"Hey Seth"

"Watcha doing? "

"Just going to Phoenix for an house show. You? "

''Laying on my bed. The space is empty without you."

Dean's heart melted an little and made him miss Seth more.

"Sorry I can't be next to you. Want about after this show, I can visit you?"

''Won't you get in trouble though?"

''No. I'll just say it's an family emergency.''

''You are so smart Dean. You are adorable when You are smart.''

Dean looked at his phone and smilied. He never felt this way. Two people who missed each other. He was at his hotel room. Sad that he had to go, He texted Seth.

''Got to go. At my hotel.''

Seth looked at the message and frown. He was so bored and Dean was there to cheer him up. Now that they are together, He wanted Dean more. Even through they were different from each other, It didn't matter. Seth texted back before laying on his bed sighing. He just turned on the tv and watched the pictures go by.

''Ok. Bye. :) ''

Dean liked the smile and walked to his hotel room. Not knowing an problem in him.

**6 hours later...**

Dean looked at the time and saw it was 10 o' clock. Dean was tired and wanted to visit Seth. He told Vince an family emergency had happened. Vince letted him go. While Dean was packing up, He notice an girl. Aj.

''Hey Aj? What you doing?'

Aj gave Dean an look and smiled

"Great performance today."

"Thanks Aj."

"I know that this is out of blue but , Are you taken?''

Dean stared at her for an moment. He didn't want to tell her about Seth. But before Dean can speak , Aj came closer.

"Because that would be an shame."

Aj leaned and kissed Dean. Dean eyes wided, But he didn't move. Did he like it? Aj moved away and walked out of the room with an shocked Dean.

Dean came on the plane still shocked. Dean couldn't say straight to Seth that Aj kissed him and he liked it. Dean had to think of Something fast before he saw Seth.


End file.
